I Didn't Think That Through
by Scotty1994
Summary: Jensen goes out drinking with friends and finds out the next morning why he shouldn't drink Vodka straight or message Cougar pictures.


"I am never going to drink again"

Cougar rolled his eyes at Jensen's antics. He leant against the doorframe, glass of water in hand. His (currently hungover) boyfriend laid on the ground after worshipping at the porcelain gods for the pass half an hour.

Jensen took the much appreciated water before collapsing against the cool tiles again. The night before was nothing but a blur of images that he couldn't connect in his current state. He remembered getting to the bar where an old high school buddy was celebrating his graduation from med school. After that he knows there was a lot of drinking, laughing, food and then more drinking. Managing to stumble home around five the next morning. Waking up a couple of hours later to a pounding headache and a rolling in his stomach.

"I am never drinking again." Jensen groaned out, voice rough from retching, "You hear that Cougs? Don't let me drink. The next time I think of drinking just remind me of today, right this moment, of my telling you that I will. Never. Drink. Again." He waved a hand about gesturing to himself and around the room in a weak motion. Eventually his arm fell down so his forearm covered his eyes from the harsh bathroom light.

Through Jensen's speech Cougar had pushed off from the doorframe, moving down to kneel on the tiles, pillowing the younger man's head on his thighs. Gently he ran his fingers through the blond hair, still held in spiked clumps from gel Jensen put in it the night before.

"So you won't be drinking at your birthday _mi amor_?" Smiling warmly at the excitement that spread over Jensen's face at thought of his upcoming birthday.

Holding up one finger, "Okay, I will only drink on special occasions. But I refuse to drink Vodka ever again." Nodding his head and waving his finger once as if finalise his new drinking restrictions. Eyes closing in bliss as Cougar continued stroking his hair. The gentle tugs on the short stands and the intoxicating scent of his lover relaxing him.

"Vodka?" Cougar's voice no higher than a whisper to not add to Jensen's headache.

Face crinkling in disgust he explained, "I think I drunk a whole bottle last night. Pretty sure I had it straight instead of being smart and putting it with coke or something." He let out a groan as thoughts of the alcohol upset his stomach again.

"How much do you remember Jake?" Cougar asked, moving a hand from Jensen's hair to cup his cheek rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone.

Barely shrugging, lifting his shoulder an inch was all the younger man was willing to move. "It's all a bit fuzzy after the third bar we went to." His brows knitting together in confusing. Too tired to focus on reading Cougar's expressions, he tried to make the older man voice what was on his mind, "Why?"

The corner of Cougar's mouth twitched, suppressing the amused smirk trying to break across his face instead keeping his face blank. "So you do not remember what you messaged me?"

Eyes widening in fear and confusion Jensen cleared his throat, pulling his mouth into a nervous smile. "I feel like I should be apologising right now." Hiding his smile Cougar fixed the blond with a look. Jensen's face dropped to be replaced with a pleading look. "I swear man, I was off my face last night. I don't even know how I got home-"

"Michael got you a taxi and sent you home." Cougar supplied.

"Oh well that was nice of him." A thoughtful expression crossing his face before he continued, "But still I can't be held liable for what I may or may not have messaged you last night." Jensen tired searching his lovers face for signs of understanding, relieved to find the amusement warming his brown eyes. Deciding he was not in any danger of having an extremely pissed off Sniper chasing after him he tempted his luck. "So what did I send you exactly?"

Maintaining a blank face Cougar explained, his tone exasperated. "You sent me a picture of a positive pregnancy test. Saying it was mine." Jensen was speechless, looking for a sign that he was joking. Cougar continued, "Then you messaged asking if I was freaking out."

"I sent that?" Jensen asked, sounding unsure of himself.

"When I did not respond you call to inform me it was a joke-"

"Well yeah obviously it was a joke."

"And saying how funny it would have been if it was real, leaving me to explain to you why it would not be real because we are both men." Cougar finished, he looked drained remembering the twenty minute conversation he had with the very (very) drunk Jensen at three in the morning.

Jensen felt his checks heat up at the thought of having the fundamentals of their relationship explained to him. "Yeah, I guess I didn't think that through."

The smirk Cougar had been hiding finally broke on his face, hands returning to stroking Jensen's hair after falling silent again. Eventually Cougar assumed he had falling asleep until he muttered out.

"But just imagine if it was real." A goofy smile spreading across his face.

 **Hello  
This is my first Loser fic, I love this fandom so much, decided it's time I added a piece to it.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Scotty ^^**


End file.
